In the rotating electric machine that configures this type of apparatus, in cases in which a rotation-speed range over which the rotating electric machine is used as an electric motor is wide, required performance of the rotating electric machine at each of a low-speed range and a high-speed range is required to be obtained. For example, obtaining of the required performance through use of a configuration in which a direct-current to direct-current (DCDC) converter is provided in an onboard system, and the rotating electric machine is driven while the DCDC converter varies a voltage applied to the rotating electric machine can be considered. However, because this configuration is costly, an issue in that the configuration is not economical arises.
In addition, for example, actualization of the required performance through use of a configuration in which stator winding characteristics of the rotating electric machine are switched to high-speed-type characteristics, such as a delta connection, or high-torque-type characteristics, such as a star connection, during operation of the rotating electric machine can be considered. However, in this configuration, issues in that the configuration for switching the stator winding characteristics is complex and the operation of the rotating electric machine is required to be temporarily stopped during switching of the stator winding characteristics arise.
Therefore, as can be seen in PTL 1 and PTL 2, described below, as a method for actualizing the required performance of the rotating electric machine at each of the low-speed range and the high-speed range with a simple configuration, a method in which a full-wave driving process is performed at the low-speed range and a half-wave driving process is performed at the high-speed range is known.